


Flight of the Teenager

by htbthomas



Category: My Secret Identity
Genre: Drabble, From Prompt, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Prompt: "MSI - One of Dr. J's experiments causes Andrew's powers to *sometimes* jump into Kirk. They find this out in the worst possible way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of the Teenager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



“Oh my god, what—!”

Andrew looks down to see Kirk’s feet several inches from the floor — and rising. He tries to grab for his hand, and almost misses. The look of panic in Kirk’s eyes is unmistakable. He scrabbles at the glass separating him from the lunch ladies, who are thankfully too focused on their mystery meat to notice.

Andrew manages to catch him, and pull him down with brute super-strength. “Hey, buddy, I’ve heard of ‘high on life’ but this is ridiculous!”

Kirk’s eyes are popped so far out that he looks more than just high on life. Then he shakes his head to clear it and fiercely whispers, “I was floating!”

“I know.” He thinks furiously — what could have caused this? Was it the thought transfer helmets that Dr. J tried on them? They didn’t work… or did they? “I think it was the helmets.”

“Wha—What?” He backs up a step, out of Andrew’s reach. And immediately starts floating again.

Andrew tries to float up to him before anyone sees, to pull him down, and… nothing. He reaches up to pull Kirk down again. That power still works, obviously. “Hang onto me, okay? I’ll get us out of here and back to the lab.”

“Hang onto you?” Kirk gives him a disbelieving stare.

“You wanna keep company with the spitballs and straws on the ceiling, be my guest!”

One of the lunch ladies asks, like it’s not the first time, “You boys want the Cheesy Casserole or not?”

“Uh no, no, we’re suddenly not hungry.” Andrew gives Kirk a look and Kirk gives him back a nod of acquiescence. “Let’s go, buddy,” Andrew announces, “We’ll get something for that sprain.” He claps an arm around Kirk’s shoulders, and they slowly make their way out.

The lunch lady shrugs and scrapes the casserole back into the pan. “Hearing that a lot today.”


End file.
